zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mirror Shield
ive recently played the game and beat vaati once and gave him the shield then walked around collecting mysterous shells and came back with it ready. Beating vaati a second time would no doubt provide enough time to have it ready but it is not needed. Oni Link 14:24, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Light So I was thinking, it might be nice to have a page on light as a recurring dungeon feature. Any supports or opposes to this idea? Oni Link 19:35, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm. Other than MM Light Arrows activating sun switches, would there be anything about light as a dungeon feature that is not on the Mirror Shield page anyway? The light you're talking about is definitely a distinct mechanic, but a page about light might also need to include stuff like the Light Spirits, Temple of Light, lanterns, etc.. It'd sort of be like creating a page for an element like fire or ice or something and saying everything about it, and might just be too mushy and broad. I'm not against it necessarily, but I think it would be hard to pull off. If anyone wants to make one I'd maybe recommend posting a beta on a sandbox first so we can see how it works out.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 21:48, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Well I was thinking of including the light that shows Blind's true form in A Link to the Past and the light used to melt ice in the Temple of Droplets too which couldn't be covered here. Oni Link 21:53, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :Dunno. Someone else suggest the same idea. --AuronKaizer ' 23:46, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::It's an interesting thought, but where do we draw the line? This seems like it may become too broad if we try to include everything in the gameplay that has to do with light. Unless someone comes up with a really good idea for managing this, I like the idea itself, but oppose implementing it. Jedimasterlink (talk) 00:24, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::well what else do you think might be overstepping it? As far as I can remember apart from using the mirror shield and the examples I mentioned the only other time light is used to solve puzzles is the beams of light in the DS games which are so different to the shafts of light in the other examples that I'm sure we could do without them. Oni Link 09:54, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::If we limit it to gameplay uses, it may work, though I'm still a little skeptical. Also, using the lantern in LoZ and AoL, which lights dark areas in both appearances, lighting torches (important in several games, though not always for the light they produce), and light arrows should be worth mentioning if we actually make this page. Jedimasterlink (talk) 04:54, August 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::I was thinking more along the lines of visible light in beams and such rather then the ability to light an area but if people think that can work too then it can be included. Oni Link 06:57, August 14, 2011 (UTC) What if we had a page titled "Light Shaft" or "Shaft of Light"? That would include the light you reflect with the Mirror Shield/Other Mirrors, the light that you use to reveal Blind, and the light that melts ice in the Temple of Droplets. That would cleanly isolate all the similar gameplay mechanics Oni is talking about. By sticking to light in the form of a single shaft, we don't have to worry about things like lantern light, light arrows, light spirits, the random ubiquitous light that you use to see everything, etc..--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce]][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 01:13, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :Personally, I like the idea and I can see its implementation in the way described by Fierce Deku. As he already stated, Light Shaft (which is the name I prefer) clearly separates all other occurring light sources or things with the word "Light". - McGillivray227 01:51, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::That's significantly less ambiguous. I can that. Jedimasterlink (talk) 01:59, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :::It's not terrible. I've not many issues with it. --Auron'Kaizer ' 02:14, August 15, 2011 (UTC) So I checked some text dumps to see if I could find any form of official name. Majora's Mask calls them Rays of Light, The Wind Waker uses Beams of Light. Shaft of Light is used but in reference to the lighthouse which I suppose would count since it makes the treasure chest that needs light appear. However The Minish Cap calls it Sunlight which would also be quite an accurate name. So what should it be? I think Shaft of Light, Light Shaft or Sunlight would probably work best. Oni Link 18:16, August 16, 2011 (UTC)